


Provisionally Untitled (A musicians tale)

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Aitziber(Tokora) adventures [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Yes its a magical time of year, i went overboard with tags?, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three weeks since the Forge in town blew up. Damage repaired weapons recovered completely intact somehow. Aitziber suddenly is brought down into a dark mood and suddenly gets out her old flamenco guitar unwilling to restring it yet picked out her newer guitar in the closet.<br/>She headed to a place were her family could play without getting fined by the city guard for loitering or something stupid like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provisionally Untitled (A musicians tale)

**Author's Note:**

> Just made a sequel to The Kid in the Blacksmithy (title may change).  
> I OWN nothing!  
> Minus OC's and their are oodles of them here.  
> updated the title of this one three times.  
> Opps I forgot about the rating.

 Aitziber aka Tokora (a name she personally hated) was in a darker mood today, usually this mood was the aftermath of something on her hormonal teenaged mind. This is the kind you just didn't want to be around her longer than _you absolutely_  have to. Going through her right now was intense stress making her all around miserable though it might have  been the fact she was on her monthlies.  She had managed to fix the smithy and pay reparations to the master smith of the shop when he got back come spring as it was fast approaching Durin's day. She needed to clear her head badly before Dáin arrived. Even more fortuitous that her hair was growing back quicker than her own beard was growing in. It was now grazing to her lower shoulders just barely and even better her sideburns were coming in! Though it was likely going to remain short for a while till it could grow to its full length again, her hair I mean not her side burns. These sideburns managed to cover up the scars on her side of her fare just barely the stubble and short hairs, but they weren't exceptionally long and luxurious like Lady Dís's were.  
    The now burn scars on my one ear weren't ever going to fade no matter how light they are they still are scars. Who am I kidding? I'm not exactly going to accept any courting offers when I reach of age. I just turned fifteen and I managed to grow about a foot which is uncommon in dwarrowdam's apparently of my age. I overheard Óin telling Thorin that it was likely due to trauma. I think I can guess what kind of trauma he mentioned me being twice as mature as I should be for a dwarrowdam. He mentioned having me take some sort of psyche evaluation to see how i was handling my parent's deaths (dwarrow children don't forgive a slight) apparently he feared for my sake, dwarrow children once you slight them they aren't willing to forgive a grudge as easy. Something that holds true for adults as I well I think they all are the same thinking it bothers me it only bothers me once a year or near that time of the year. I don't need their pity save their pity for someone who deserves it!

"I can hear you ya know? Pointed ears remember." I motioned to my damn ears. One of the healers said something unflattering about her ears. Her head snapped in the healers general direction narrowing her eyes the glare she gave the dwarrow was cold and bone chilling. It held no cruelty, no warmth, it held nothing at all and yet it scared him to the core. "I do suggest you watch your mouth or I will make you eat those words." She told him. Getting away from these dwarrows who were seriously making her day worse, lucky her brother had once had a use for clip in hair extensions. Again it was very fortuitous that we basically had the same hair color he helped put them in with practiced ease.

    I really didn't care an idea popped into my head a brilliant one after all my one functional guitar, the flamenco guitar still needed restrung  the other just needed retuned and that's easy with my highly attuned ears. That and I'm not tone deaf always a plus. I called for,Brogan, Blayze, Rowtag, Hakan,Flint, Brandr and Pyralis to get ready for a special piece.

    A Drum set(Brogan's), bongos,  maracas, and other guitars of different colors setting up in a place that I knew we wouldn't get yelled at by the city guard you swear I planned this chairs and as we set 'em all up much to other passing dwarrows confusion. Maybe a few other musical instruments squirreled away in the boxes.

    "Which song?"

 "None in particular."

    "Sister you sure about this?"

    "I clear my head this way I suggest you tune guitars if you have one in hand."

     Thirteen minutes later we're all set pointed ears did come in handy when it comes to tuning anything like a guitar. Unlike many of my still living relatives who could play the occasional bag pipes or an impressive fiddle I couldn't play either. As much as I loved both (along with Haggis, an unrelated issue) to death it brought a tear to my eye metaphorically speaking to being unable to play either.

Being the lead guitarist and considering the other songs I had in mind needed other guitars I ignored the folk around me keeping beat with the others.

     The way I see it as being as the song without lyrics isn't being sung by anything but the instrument in the musicians hands (hopefully capable hands). A song written and sung by the guitar strings setting the mood for everything after it. It came just as easily to me as breathing as I set the bottom of the main body  between my legs. Closing my eyes visualizing what I would do in a room with only close family members listening. Stage fright used to effect me sometimes it still does, but you get used to the spot light. It's an upward battle I admit but a battle I almost lost my life to (don't ask how).

      The handiwork I was doing up and down the neck with every note took strength of the hands again not in the way you think. When I first started my hands were weak and my pinky kept following the ring finger next to it like a mutt. Again completely normal when you start out. I had problems reading musical notes and understanding them along with pressing down the strings near the correct frets to make a unique note. Their are probably several different ways to play a "C" or "G" note on this guitar, probably not the only notes to have the same accomplishment.

I was well practiced as were the others who fell into beat overlaying my own spicy zesty guitar strumming I usually went um and down strum pattern or down, up, down. The speed and pace was hyper again dancing music the kind you do the Tango to or some sort of dance (they likely didn't know the Tango) lucky for them I didn't know the Tango either. Up and down several frets but always managing to not somehow over doing it like making the note to high or too low. Auto-pitch ears it really helps.

     I just made you want to stop and dance around I know with the notes my head moved in sync with it. Up down my hands went down the neck and the different fret numbers with practiced ease. I had memorized them all. Getting the nice sound I felt I wanted. I was feeling the need to make the guitar sing its own tune something witch it was doing as people were stopping around us to listen and maybe dance. Working without care to other people but making their day a lot easier. In the better days of Ragack entertainment was free, people didn't have to go home and cook as at those events. The meal of their personal preferences was cooked on site.

  Soon enough the song change to upbeat swing as I picked the strings I wanted sometime only the note strings which could be two or four at a time but no more. Sometime taking to picking the strings on the frets advanced but fairly easy once you know what to do. I had my eyes closed the entire time feeling the music flow outwards. There was a reason an acoustic guitar was hollow ,so the sound bounces around inside and serves as an auto amplifier. For those of you who don't know how many strings a guitar has usually they have six but they can have more. The strings aren't actually literal strings (that would be silly) they come in two forms Nylon or steel, nylon has a unique sound to it but due to monthly budget constraints I have steel strings only. Restringing it is probably a pain in the ass too I've done it myself too its not easy or fun at all.

The song ended just as quickly as it came as I grew tired, the only bad thing about a guitar: your arm grows tired after being in a certain position for a while same with your legs. Usually the one arm that gets tired isn't the your strumming with its a part of your arm usually below the elbow, its really hard to explain the sensation of it falling asleep or losing feeling to it.

The arm you strum with is usually your main writing hand mine of which was my left, though I preferred my right the pain caused by an old burn refuses me to use it for many things. The other arm you use to press down strings on the fret board to get a certain note. Simple, it is not.

    We switched seats next I took a back seat while  Brogan, and Hakan took front seats. The sleight metallic rattle was easy with a certain type of finesse at the beginning this was a more complex duet requiring intense concentration and practice that I didn't actually have. It was something you could dance to wildly without a care, well slight exaggeration on my part. I needed a break even a short one the duet was like a battle of the guitars without the battle. Actually that's a bad reference not its nothing like that. I simply didn't have the fine motor skills to do what they did the highly advanced notes that made my hands hurt just looking at them do it on a fret board. Yet it made me wonder if I ever could achieve such a level. Sometimes laying a hand on the moving strings to silence them quickly after being strummed. They did this upbeat and low beat twist and turning sounds that was indeed the guitars own form of melody.

It lasted a little over three minutes not that I was counting with music you kind of got lost in it. You made the guitar sing the notes on the frets had to be held down depending on how good you were you could do the crazy forms of the same note that beginner guitarist. The main thing is not to panic in front of a crowd it is easier said than done, some say you have to imagine them naked or in their underwear, that doesn't work for some. Imagine them as your mates from your schools days well it might turn out terrible, imagine them as vicious reptilians with terrible claws that can rip you apart if you do something wrong. That too may not work adapt it so you do not see the as your enemy but as friendly judgmental friends joking around.

The frets are situated on the guitar neck depending on the actual guitar it could have round white dots in the center of a fret on the upper neck right after the top part (the Headstock) which served as a means to tighten the strings and "ground" them. Not literally ground them but considering when you replace a string depending on its age or if it just snapped one day it has a multitude of reasons. When I say this age effect the sting because of use, wear & tear of the guitar string itself. Like any other string with age and lack of use causes the strings to be out of tune and these strings can turn a blueish color out of age. This is the point where you want to replace them before it snaps on you a word of the wise do not play such strings without a pick, even with that kind of damage I would suggest a replacement set of strings before tuning and playing such a guitar. You not only have to restring it at the top but at the bottom (called a Saddle) as well you restring the bottom first then the top to make it easier not that either way is fun. Not that I can explain how its done usually you pay someone to restring it.

  "Hey you still got that thing?" I asked Flint.

He motioned to the box I opened it finding the well cared for accordion that was our favorite uncle Brazzin's the orange color was merely the way the components hit the light. 

"Yeah why?" 

"Lets go." 

"What do you have in mind?" Flint asked curious.

"Some nice folks want to hear something they've never heard before what say we give em the bayou?" I switched to classy smile I only used when excited or I have a great idea.

"I like your style." Rowtags got our deal automatically getting out his fiddle he was starting to tune. With string instruments you tuned first, you could even use the headstock tuning to play the fantastic set of music in a unique and creative way. I've seen a few bards due that with a lute once my family and our relations were renown for our love of music any kind of music. I unfortunately couldn't play the bagpipes I didn't have the lungs for it believe me I've tried.

Brogan set up shop behind his drum set that was his pride and joy, taking out his favorite drum sticks a deep red color with blue flames on them sometimes I wonder about our family. He told me once that while many drummers rely too heavily on the smaller tendons in the drummers hand (so if you rip or tear one your small hand tendons your career is over) he had a way to fix that, he didn't show or tell me how. 'If I told you I would have to kill you.' He told me jokingly once. This coming from me who could keep a beat on the drums but refused to play the drums for various reasons. I got yelled at too often for playing them too loudly in the basement.

"What?"Brogan said.

"Ya'll ready?" I asked them hyped.

Flint took the lead with an unusual but catchy bayou tone of accordion the keys made it sound like it did the more you puled and pushed the bellows in you got a unique sound. The beat provided by Brogan and the fiddle by Rowtags proved to be a a nice jumpy catchy tune not heard often round these parts.If at all. Claps and stopping feet from the crowd some tapping feet from the fellow band members.

"Ya'll ready?"I asked.

"Yea!"The crowd shouted.

* * *

 

I got a few cat calls that might have been meant for my siblings as they were female but then again I don't care.

 

* * *

 

               I've been _sexually_ adventurous all my life in fact its common place back in Ragack for someone to go bisexual. It was a rite of passage and sometimes you just accepted it hell I'm still Bisexual, yeah I dig guys but kissing a girl won't get me pregnant (not that kissing a guy will have the same effect realistically) nor will having sex with a female. Not that I have it has never really gone that far before the other got caught by her parents and I nearly got thrown out a two story window. Again. Lucky I wasn't naked at the time eh apparently at my age that is the equivalent of statutory rape because we were both dwarrowdams. With adventurous sexual lives, though it should be noted that Thorin found out and the entire royal family including Dáin. That was something that you just don't want to explain yet I had to. 

Lady Dís looked like she was going to throttle me _twice_ Balin looked disgusted. Really I wanted to run and hide and cry out for my uncles to save me but no they were considered legally "dead" in the eyes of dwarven law. _'There is something wrong with you if you think it was okay to do that.' Thorin snarled. 'I don't care what you got away with back in Ragack this isn't Ragack!' Dís roared making me flinch she reminded me of Nalo for a second roaring at me to watch my family be tormented his face behind him was a fire wall (literal meaning). 'She and I were just having fun its not like she was addicted to choking or something weird that Cousin Gnok is...' I was yammering on when I probably should have shut up. 'Fun? You define that as fun? I would define that as trespassing' Balin was unusually sharp. Normally he was a dwarf you could get along with now he was outright furious, along with the disgusted part. Dwalin just looked sad and disappointed. I couldn't stand pity I got pity from every one else pity wouldn't feed me or my family! Pity wouldn't save us from starving to death. Or freezing.'Save your words! Save you stupid pity.' I glared at Dwalin. 'You know what fuck this.' I was infuriated just as easily as my father. Regrettably._

_I got a hard slap from Dís. It surprised me it didn't hurt really I knew her well enough that when she slapped you anyone else would feel it. I had a high pain tolerance so it didn't matter._

_'Leave it to a dwarf to ruin my life has it? You never really got it.' I said through a bubble of insane laughter that died down almost immediately as I recovered.  I got up making myself look twice as threatening as anyone in the room seventy years my senior could possibly manage if he had to._

_'Tell me this lady  Dís since you know me so well what do you truly know? Have you ever smelt the burning flesh of your own relative have you ever heard them screaming for mercy when they were rape after they had all their children kilt right. In. Front. Of.Them. No you haven't so don't even bother with that bullshit. My parents I had to give an eulogy for before I even understood what it meant!'_

_' Never trust a dwarves word not even a dwarrowdam's  because they will rob you blind and stab you in the back when they are done with you. The only reason I bothered to come here at all is because my siblings were starving. Don't think for an instant this was ever about me. I'll die before I'm thirty if I'm lucky.' I snarled. ___

_'I never am lucky .' I sneered. ___

_' Stop!'_ Thrór ordered.

_I glared directly at him for a moment I only saw Nalo laughing as my aunt Nurri begged him for mercy still coated in the blood and grey matter of all fourteen of her children. He made me watch or risk death._

_'I have every reason to want the pathetic excuse for a dwarf dead. But no I want to make it sweeter by making him wait a little longer let him think he is safe in that cozy little stronghold of his. He will get his soon enough, I am patient I can wait. If he knew what I had planned for him he would be begging for forgiveness , though- wait- unlikely. You think that they deserved hell! Like I could ever have sex with a dwarf?!!!' I admit my voice cracked._

_'I don't like them that much anymore the only reason I came is because siblings forced me to. They half forced me here! Pushing actually.' I snapped._

_'You will never know me. No one ever will maybe the world is better off that way.' I said soberly. I walked away and headed off to Mahal knows were this time I was only twelve years old when I headed back to the Ruins of my old home._

* * *

    

 

 _"_ Come on down. We going down."

"Do'n w'ere?"

"Do'n to t'e Alligator Lagoon."

"W'ere?"

"Do'n in t'e bayou."

"Party down dere in de Alligator Lagoon."

"All day.

All night.

Till t'e sun stop shining.

Till the sun comes up ag'in."

"W'at 'bout the croc's?"

"Dose ain't crocs. Dey Gators."

"Gator's dey don't eat much.

Jus' don't feed dem.<>

Nuff said lets get a going."The melody continued as the people continued to dance around in the square or whatever you would call it.

"Dey call this Alligator Lagoon.

Don't worry. 

The gators don't come in.

Come on!

Dance do'n here"

"Come on.

Down here in gator nation

at least ya can do

is hop on by the by

to Alligator Lagoon!" 

 It seemed like emotions just made the guitar form the nonexistent lyrics and make it sing like some rare talent that few actually understood. The beat was strange one one that was completely alien to these dwarves.

Truly a crowd pleaser we didn't even realize the Dáin was here yet until well he _was right there_!  We got cheers and all that surprising stuff, even then. 

"Sister, lets do one more."Brogan said as I was handed a fiddle.

"Down dere in the bayou

There is a tale told

of a witch doctor

who works with gators." Brogan began the song the tune still held a upbeat.

"Down, down, down!  
Dere in the bayou  
lies darkness  
and a whole lotta moss" Blayze continued.  
"But e'ery one knows  
She loves good party."Tokora said.  
"The witch doctor!  
She hangs around the mangroves  
she lives in a shack in the scary part of the wood.  
on the magroves domain

 

Everybody knows she has a love  
of parties  
she got a love for a party

the swamp  
donna seem so scary  
anymore  
not with the witch doctor around."

 

"She lives in a mangrove tree  
she lives to party  
she made friends with e'ery creature  
in the swamp

head on down  
Get a taste of her party  
Party down here  
in the swamp land."

 

"Mystery may still be there  
but the food is worth it  
party all day  
all night  
the bayou donna mind 

 

Come on!"  
The grand finale had people dancing to the distinctly upbeat tune and yet the lyrics had some sort of hidden meaning to them.

"Since when can you play?" Thorin asked her.

"I used to play a violin but it was destroyed in the fire and I never replaced it."I said handing Brandr back, his personal violin a gift for his 12th name day.

"How could you?"Brogan grumbled.

"It was a gift from grandfather it had sentimental irreplaceable value." I mentioned. Not knowing at the time that indeed it was very much intact in the hands of her highland relations more precisely her Uncle Fenrir's family. They had managed to get most if not all of their family history underground at the time of the attack. How it remains to be seen by anyone. 

"Feeling better?"

"Maybe little brother." She teased Brogan.

"Just string instrument's?"Nori asked wide eyed like a child.

"I used to play a flute but fail to see the relevance of that."

"Thanks for that lassie made my day." Bofur laughed.

"Nice to see you again too."

I caught wind of someone accidentally in my mind it was all tingly in the back of my mind that's how I knew. Some of my family members were telepathic like that beautiful blonde elf. Who's name I couldn't recall.

 _Bifur? Is that you inside my head?_   I queried his expression told me all I needed to know. His eyes were wide as saucers that's all I needed to know.

"That axe did more to ya than you thought?"

"What?"

"Your  cousin is a telepath."

"Tele-what?"

"I'll explain later."

        I always did keep my word even after I met Ori, Dori, Gloín, and Gimli at the festivities. I never felt any better as a new year came and went but a sudden sense of foreboding that will always follow me. At any given moment everything can go wrong and I expect it to go horribly wrong i don't voice it I just move past it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Alligator Lagoon" I came up with it on the fly.


End file.
